


Kill me my love

by LimitedBrainCells



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Implied Character Death, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Lightsabers, Love, M/M, Mentioned suicide, Poetry, Suicide, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells
Summary: Life is hard; no one knows this better than Armitage Hux
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 11





	Kill me my love

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Stay safe

Kill me My Love

Wars, the endless wars  
Ships gone, blood spilled on land not ours  
So kill me my love.  
And let me float

Let me float among the stars.  
But hold me to you,  
Don’t let me float too far.  
That red hot blade will be my last.

Let raven hair and raven eyes be all I see.   
Till dark runs across my eyes   
And starts dim to black  
So kill me my love.

Let No republic,   
No blue blades stand between my rest.  
Join me my love  
And let us rule Oblivion.


End file.
